Five Nights at Bender's
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: A Futurama parody of the wildly popular indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's" that I wrote especially for Halloween. The Planet Express crew is having a Halloween party, and Professor Farnsworth decides to show off the What-If machine. Fry asks it what it would be like if a certain horror game that he and Bender have been playing lately was real. Happy Halloween, everyone! :)


**"Five Nights at Bender's"**

**Author's Note: For those of you who have never played "Five Nights at Freddy's", I suggest you visit the FNAF wiki and do some reading up on the game before you read my fic, or you may not understand a few things. You could watch somebody's playthrough of it on youtube too I guess to get an idea of how the game works. Markiplier's FNAF playthrough is pretty good :) if any of you want to play it for yourselves, you can buy it for your computer on Steam and there's a mobile version available for the iPhone and Android in the app store. I actually don't have the full game myself; I'm cheap and I already know what happens from watching Markiplier play it so all I have is the free demo version that ends on the second night lol... but yeah, it's a great game and its developer Scott Cawthon is currently working on the sequel, which is coming out sometime in 2015. I'm looking forward to that lol... before I get on with the fic, I have a question for you-since it's Halloween, did any of you guys dress up? If so, what did you dress as? I dressed up as fem!Spock, which is just Spock from Star Trek only female. Last year I dressed as Kif, but almost nobody knew who I was and this middle school kid thought I was a boy lol :P anyways, I'll shut up now. Enjoy the fic everyone, and happy Halloween!**

It was Halloween in New New York, and celebration was in full swing. The streets were crowded with children (as well as a few adults) trick-or-treating, silly Halloween songs were being blared at maximum volume on every radio station, and there was a plethora of parties taking place. One such party was being held at Planet Express. It wasn't as large or as grand as some of the other parties out there, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun. There were delicious Halloween-themed foods and drinks, spooky games to play like duck duck ghost (a clever adaption of duck duck goose that Zoidberg had come up with), and-most importantly-costumes!

It had been rather embarrassing last year when everyone (even the male guests) had shown up in the same slutty schoolgirl ensemble, so the Planet Express crew was glad to see that this year's party had provided a nice, diverse turnout. Professor Farnsworth, wanting to dress as someone that reflected his wisdom, had decided to go as Dumbledore from Harry Potter. Scruffy, keeping with the Harry Potter theme and also incorporating his janitorial role, had gone as Filch. Hermes had decided to go as the stoic and unfailingly polite Samurai Jack, while LaBarbara accompanied him as the beautiful but secretly evil warrior woman Ikra. Cubert and Dwight, being huge video game nerds, were cosplaying as Super Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, the main men of Nintendo and Sega. However, they didn't hang around the party for very long, as they had made plans to go trick-or-treating with their friend Tinny Tim, who was dressing as Link. Marianne and Zoidberg were both rather obsessed with Game of Thrones and had gone together as Daenerys Targaryen and Khal Drogo while Amy and Kif, who had recently started watching some of Fry's old Star Trek tapes, were dressed as the ever-logical Mister Spock and his lovely bride-to-be T'Pring. Zapp (who wasn't invited but had tagged along with Kif, much to the alien's dismay) had decided that since Kif was going to be Spock, it would only be logical if he went as Captain Kirk, Starfleet's most famed starship captain. Fry, opting for a simple yet unique costume, was dressed as Rayman, a limbless hero from an old video game series he used to play back in the twentieth century. Leela joined him as Ly, Rayman's fairy friend, and she had even dressed Nibbler up as the Grand Minimus, the king of the Teensies. The three of them were currently hanging around the snack table, which was spread with the various treats that they and their friends had brought. Nibbler was wolfing down all the candy corn he could find, while Fry and Leela helped themselves to the scrumptious pumpkin pie that Kif had made. They were well into their second slices when he showed up at the table with Amy at his side.

"Hello Fry, hello Leela." He greeted them. "How does the pie taste?" Fry flashed him a thumbs up and gave a grunt of approval, unable to do much more than that since his mouth was full. Leela seemed to like it too.

"I didn't know you could cook so well, Kif!" She said. "This is the best pumpkin pie I've ever tasted!" Kif smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, well... thank you. I'm glad you like it. I'm certainly no Elzar, but at least my cooking's better than Bender's." He joked.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Kif!" Amy pouted. "Anybody can cook better than Bender! You're just as good a cook as Elzar, maybe even better." A vivid green blush came to Kif's cheeks. He always got a bit flustered whenever Amy said something nice to him.

"Y-you really think so?" He asked her. She nodded and cut a slice of pie for herself.

"Everything you make is delicious. If you don't believe me, try it for yourself." She stuffed a forkful of pie in her mouth and leaned in to kiss him, letting him taste the flavor on her lips. Kif was a little surprised at first, but he quickly melted into the kiss, savoring the feel of his fon fon ru's lips against his own and the perfect blend of pumpkin, nutmeg, and cinnamon from the pie.

"How was it?" Amy asked once they finally pulled away from one another. Kif grinned, knowing exactly what to say.

"Fascinating." He smirked. Amy giggled and kissed him again.

"I wish I could cook as well as Kif." Fry sighed wistfully. "But my cooking's probably more on par with Bender's."

"Speaking of Bender, where is he?" Leela inquired as she poured herself some orange punch. The pie was making her thirsty.

"He's still at our apartment." Fry explained. "He said he was finishing up his costume and that he'd be a little late."

"What's he dressing as?" Asked Kif. Fry thought for a moment, trying to remember if Bender had told him.

"Hmm... you know, he didn't really say…" He admitted. "All he told me was that it was a surprise."

"Oh, great. Zapp's singing again…" Nibbler groaned. "Look." He pointed towards the table in the center of the conference room; Zapp was standing on top of it thrusting his hips and singing loudly into a caramel dipped apple, which he was using in lieu of a microphone.

"I WANT A DEEP FRIED TURKEY; I WANT A MOISTER, TASTIER TURKEY! I WANT A DEEP FRIED TURKEY; I WANT A MOISTER, TASTIER TURKEY!" He chanted. By this time, he'd managed to attract the attention of the other party goers, and a small crowd had gathered around the conference table to watch his fail of a performance. He seemed pleased to have an audience, even though his "fans" were more confused than amused.

"Why are you singing about turkey, mon? It's Halloween, not Thanksgiving!" Hermes pointed out.

"You should sing something else, Sir." Kif advised tersely. "Or better yet, don't sing at all."

"Ooh! Can I request a song?" Fry piped up. "Do you know how to sing 'Walking on Sunshine'?"

"Oh lord… Fry, don't encourage him." Leela grumbled.

"Why don't you sing a Halloween song instead, Zapp?" Suggested Amy.

"A Halloween song, ey? Sure, I can do that! Hmm, let's see, what's a good Halloween song?" Zapp thought aloud. "Aha! I've got one! Ahem… SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SEND SHIVERS DOWN YOUR SPINE; SHRIEKING SKULLS WILL SHOCK YOUR SOUL AND SEAL YOUR DOOM TONIGHT!" Everyone winced and threw their hands over their ears. Zapp was a horrible singer. He was so bad that he made Rebecca Black sound good!

"Oh, marmalade! This is even worse than the fried turkey song!" Scruffy muttered.

"Someone shut him up!" Cried Zoidberg.

"I'll do it!" Fry volunteered. He set his pie down, climbed up onto the conference table, and pinched Zapp on the neck directly below the ear.

"Fry, what the hell are you doing?" Zapp asked, confused.

"Um… the Vulcan neck pinch?" Fry replied awkwardly. He didn't know what the problem was; it worked all the time on Star Trek!

"No no no! You're doing it all wrong!" Zapp informed him. "You did it way too high! You've gotta go a little lower and pinch down where the shoulder meets the neck."

"You mean like this?" Fry tried doing the neck pinch again, this time pinching Zapp near the base of the neck, right at the shoulder. Zapp nodded approvingly.

"Yeah! Like th-" He started to say, but he fell unconscious before he could finish and collapsed onto the tabletop with a loud thud. Everyone started cheering and applauding for Fry, glad that he had rid them of Zapp's obnoxious singing. Fry smiled and bowed to them.

"Thank you! You're too kind!" He then proceeded to steal Zapp's caramel apple, took a bite of it, and climbed down from the table before heading back over to his friends.

"You really need to teach me how to do that." Said Kif. "Punch?" He handed Fry a glass of punch; Fry took the glass from him and smiled.

"I'd be glad to. Cheers!" He and Kif clinked their glasses together and drank. Suddenly, the doors swished open and Professor Farnsworth entered the room, all decked out in his Dumbledore costume.

"Good news, First Years!" He greeted all the guests. "I've added some upgrades to the What-If machine! Come and have a look!"

"Maybe later, Professor." Fry declined, taking another bite out of the apple. "We're busy enjoying the party right now."

"Oh lord... Zapp's awake..." Grumbled Leela. Everyone looked back over at Zapp, watching as he opened his eyes and shakily got to his feet. He seemed a bit dazed and confused from the neck pinch, but was otherwise unharmed. He groaned and gingerly touched his fingertips to his neck, wincing when they made contact.

"Ow… my neck feels like it's been twisted off… hey, what happened to my caramel apple!?" He exclaimed, realizing that his snack had gone missing. Fry, not wanting to be caught as the culprit, quickly shoved the rest of the apple into his mouth and discreetly tossed the stick into the garbage. Thankfully, Zapp didn't seem to notice.

"Ah, well," he sighed, "I'll just get another one. Anyways, back to singing! Ahem... SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS SPEAK WITH SUCH A SCREECH, YOU'LL SHAKE AND SHUDDER IN SURPRISE WHEN YOU HEAR THESE ZOMBIES SHRIEK!"

"You know, on second thought, maybe checking out the What-If machine isn't such a bad idea! It sure beats listening to Zapp!" Fry decided. "Let's go, Leela!" He grabbed Leela's hand and the two of them hurried out of the conference room with the other party goers following close behind them.

* * *

><p>Once they reached Professor Farnsworth's lab, everyone gathered around one of the counters, where the What-If machine was on display. The machine looked basically the same as the last time everyone had seen it, only this time it was covered in what looked to be some sort of brown fabric-like material.<p>

"This is supposed to be an upgrade?" Asked Zapp, who had wandered in after finally realizing that nobody had stuck around to listen to his singing. "All you did was cover the thing in rags!"

"It's not covered in rags, you dolt!" Professor Farnsworth snapped at him. "I just decorated it like the Sorting Hat for Halloween! Haven't you ever read Harry Potter!?" Zapp shook his head.

"Nah. I haven't even watched the movies." He confessed. "To be honest, I'm not really interested in Harry Potter. It's just a bunch of stupid dorky wizard crap, after all." The professor was outraged. How dare he insult Harry Potter! He whipped out a fake wizard wand and started beating Zapp upside the head with it.

"Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Imperio!" He yelled. "Damn! Why don't these curses work in real life?"

"Stop that before you get sent to Azkaban!" Scolded Scruffy, pulling the professor away from Zapp.

"Oh, fine..." He huffed, reluctantly slipping the wand back into his pocket. "Anyways, Zapp's dislike of Harry Potter aside, does anyone want to ask the What-If machine a question?"

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Zapp exclaimed, raising his hand and jumping up and down excitedly. Like an annoyed teacher, Professor Farnsworth blatantly ignored him and looked for someone else to pick. His eyes fell upon Fry.

"How about you, Fry? Do you have anything you'd like to ask?" Fry thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good question.

"Well... Bender and I have been playing this new horror game that just came out recently. It's called Five Nights at Freddy's, and it's really fun! Kind of scary, yeah, but still fun!" He explained.

"Oh, I know that game!" Zapp interrupted. "Some guy on whotube wrote a song about it! Wanna hear me sing it? WE'RE WAITING EVERY NIGHT TO FINALLY ROAM AND INVITE NEWCOMERS TO PLAY WITH US FOR MANY YEARS WE'VE BEEN ALL ALONE-" He paused suddenly as two hands came to rest upon him, one on each shoulder. Glancing to his left, he saw Kif, and to his right was Fry. They glared at him; it was obvious that they were not in the mood for more of his singing.

"Shut up before Fry and I go all Leonard Nimoy on your ass!" Kif threatened as he and Fry simultaneously tightened their grip. It wasn't enough to knock Zapp out, but it was enough to intimidate him. He didn't want to fall victim to the Vulcan neck pinch a second time that night, so he wisely kept quiet. Satisfied with his silence, Kif and Fry dropped their hands back down to their sides and Fry continued with his question.

"Anyways, Professor, I was wondering what it would be like if Five Nights at Freddy's was real." Seeing this as a suitable question, Professor Farnsworth turned to the machine and wielded his fake wand once more.

"Oh glorious What-If machine, what if Five Nights at Freddy's was real?" He asked it. "Buttonious pressius!" He pressed a button with the tip of his wand; everyone crowded close to the counter for a better view as the normally purple screen faded into a what-if scenario.

* * *

><p>It was just another uneventful Monday afternoon at Planet Express. There hadn't been any deliveries that day-or for the past two weeks, for that matter-so everyone was just bumming around in the employee lounge. Fry and Leela were cuddled up on the couch together watching The Scary Door, Scruffy was mopping up some Slurm that Fry had accidentally spilled earlier, Zoidberg and Hermes were playing a game of 3D scrabble at the table nearby, and Amy was pacing around trying to get ahold of Kif on her cellphone. For the millionth time that day, she was greeted with only his voice mail. Feeling frustrated, she swore in Cantonese and angrily stuffed the phone back into her pocket.<p>

"Kif's still not answering his phone?" Leela asked her. Amy nodded.

"Yeah! This is getting ridiculous!" She complained. "I haven't heard a thing from him since last Thursday night when he texted me about some temporary job that he and Zapp were finishing up. He promised me that he'd be back by Saturday morning, but he never came home, he's not answering my calls, and I have no idea where he could be!"

"Maybe Zapp knows where he is." Fry interrupted. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah! He won't answer his phone either!" Amy replied. She sighed and slumped back against the wall, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I really wish Kif would come home, or at the very least call me back or something. I'm getting worried about him…" Just then, the doors swished open, and Professor Farnsworth shuffled into the room.

"Good news, everyone!" He exclaimed jubilantly. "I'm sending you out on a delivery!"

"A delivery? Excellent, excellent!" Zoidberg cheered. "It's been forever since we've gone on one! Where are we going?"

"You're going to be delivering some pizza dough to Bender Rodriguez's Pizza, a family restaurant and entertainment center." Professor Farnsworth announced.

"Bender Rodriguez's Pizza? I don't think we should go there, Professor. I heard that place was haunted." Fry mumbled uneasily.

"Well, I don't know if it's haunted," Said Leela, "but I read an article a couple years ago about an incident there where some kids supposedly went missing and were murdered."

"I saw that too!" Amy cut in. "Apparently, some spleazeball in a Bender costume lured five kids into a back room and killed them. But even though a suspect was arrested, nobody ever found the bodies."

"There's been this rumor goin' around that they were stuffed inside the restaurant's robot mascots." Scruffy replied.

"I think it's more than a rumor!" Cried Hermes. "LaBarbara and I took Dwight there once when he was little, and I swear I saw some blood leaking from the robots' eyes and mouths!"

"Oh, poppycock! You were probably just seeing things! There's nothing wrong with Bender Rodriguez's Pizza!" Professor Farnsworth scoffed. "Besides, I've already hired you out to guard the place, so you're going there whether you like it or not!" As was expected, the crew was less than thrilled about this.

"Dang nabbit, why'd you go and do that?" Scruffy grumbled.

"We haven't had any deliveries in two weeks; we need the money! Granted four bucks an hour isn't very much, but money is money all the same!" The crew still didn't seem all that enthusiastic. Professor Farnsworth sighed. It seemed like he'd need to do a little negotiating with them. "Alright, I'll make this a bit easier for you. We're guarding the pizzeria for five nights, and there are six of you, so I'll only make five of you guard, and you'll only have to do it for one night each. That's better than all six of you spending the entire week there, isn't it?" Everybody thought this over for a minute and decided that it was a fair compromise. But now there was the matter of choosing who would guard to attend to.

"How are we gonna decide who guards and who doesn't?" Asked Amy.

"Why don't we flip a coin or something?" Leela suggested.

"I think we should draw straws! But not just any straws-silly straws!" Professor Farnsworth decided. He whipped out a pack of silly straws of varying lengths and colors; everyone looked at him like he was crazy, which he most likely was.

"Silly straws? Really, mon?" Hermes muttered flatly.

"Cubert has a lot of them left over from his growth scraping day party and I don't have anything better to use them for." The professor admitted. "Anyways, just close your eyes-or in Leela's case, eye-and pick a straw! Whoever gets the shortest one is exempt from guarding." Everyone closed their eyes and reached out for a straw. Once all the straws had been picked, they opened their eyes and held them out for Professor Farnsworth to see. He looked over all the curly, twisty, colorful tubes, comparing their lengths with one another.

"Alright, Fry got the shortest one so he doesn't have to guard this week." He finally announced.

"Woo!" Fry cheered as the others shot him envious looks.

"Zoidberg got the longest one, so he'll guard first. Leela will guard second, Scruffy will guard third, Amy will guard fourth, and Hermes will guard last." The professor continued. "It seems like an easy enough job. Now why don't you all go down to the hangar and load the ship up? I'll join you in a little while." The crew still wasn't too happy about having to guard the place, but they knew they weren't going to get out of it. They threw their silly straws down on the coffee table and headed into the hangar to load the ship up with the pizza dough. Just as they were finishing, Professor Farnsworth walked in carrying a tray of Slurmtinis with the silly straws in them.

"Slurmtini, anyone?" He offered. Everyone grabbed a drink. "Also, Fry, it turns out you will have to guard after all."

"What!?" Fry sputtered, nearly choking on his Slurmtini. "Why!?"

"Well, I just got off the phone with the pizzeria's owner, and he said he'd pay us extra if I had one of you work overtime on Saturday. Granted fifty cents extra isn't very much, but like I said, money is money, and we need it!" The professor explained. Fry couldn't believe this.

"You're making me waste my precious Saturday evening just so we can get fifty cents extra!?" He exclaimed. "I could be spending that evening with Leela, not guarding some haunted Chuck E. Cheese's wannabe!"

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen!" Snapped the professor. "It's not like it's the last Saturday of your life or anything!"

"Yeah, Fry." Leela added. "One night at Bender's won't kill you. Besides, we can still spend Sunday evening together."

"Exactly! Now come on, we don't have all day! The sooner we deliver that dough, the sooner we can make some dough!" Professor Farnsworth declared. He shuffled into the ship, and the rest of the crew reluctantly followed him.

* * *

><p>In spite of it's dark past, the crew had to admit that Bender Rodriguez's Pizza seemed like a nice enough place. After they delivered the pizza dough, Professor Farnsworth headed off to find the restaurant's owner while everyone else stayed behind in the Dining Area. The six of them hung out at a table towards the back of the room, far away from the noisy children crowded around the front.<p>

"You know, this place actually doesn't seem all that bad." Fry admitted, resting his arms atop the back of an empty chair as he took a look around. There wasn't the slightest sign that this place was haunted. Maybe it really was just a rumor.

"These party hats are so cute!" Amy squealed, noticing the colorful striped party hats that lined the room's tables. A waiter passed by carrying a plate of pizza, which immediately caught Zoidberg's attention. His stomach growled and his mouth watered as he caught a whiff of the freshly baked food.

"Mmm… that pizza smells so good!" He tried to discreetly follow the waiter, but Hermes caught him by the collar of his coat and held him back.

"That's not your pizza, you filthy crab!" He scolded him.

"Yeah, it's for those young'uns over there." Scruffy added, nodding towards a group of children seated at a table at the very front of the room, right in front of the stage. The waiter set the pizza down before them, but the kids didn't pay any mind to it. Their attention was focused solely on the stage, upon which stood the restaurant's main attraction: the Rodriguez Band. The band consisted of the restaurant's three robot mascots: Bender Rodriguez, Calculon, and Hedonismbot. Bender, the title character, was a bending unit in a black top hat and matching black bowtie. He held a microphone and he was the band's main singer. Calculon was a tall, dashing gold robot who wore a red bow tie and held a red and white electric guitar. Obviously, he served as the band's guitarist. Hedonismbot was the fattest of the three, and instead of a bow tie or a hat, he wore a large white bib that read "LET'S EAT!" in fun bubble letters. He also held some sort of odd robotic cupcake with eyes and fangs, and he served as the band's back up singer.

"Those robots sure are creepy looking…" Leela commented.

"Yeah, but those little kids really like them." Amy noted. The children were all laughing and cheering and squealing with delight as the three robots performed for them. As Calculon strummed his guitar, Bender and Hedonismbot began singing their signature song, 'Pizza is Great', to the tune of the Toreador March from Carmen. The kids all seemed to like it, but the crew thought it was super campy.

"This pizza song's really cheesy-no pun intended." Fry whispered to Zoidberg.

"Yeah, it sure is!" The doctor agreed. "Hey, what's behind that curtain over there?" He asked, pointing his claw at a curtain adjacent to the stage. The curtain was purple and was covered in stars and sparkles; in front of it was a small sign reading "Sorry! Out of Order".

"That's for me to know and you to not find out." Said a new voice. Everyone turned around and saw that Professor Farnsworth had returned, accompanied by none other than Elzar, the famed Neptunian chef.

"Wow! It's Elzar!" Fry gasped in astonishment.

"The one and only! BAM!" Elzar replied. "So, you're my new night guards, ey?"

"Unfortunately." Muttered Leela.

"Well then, I guess I better go over a few things before you start the job." Elzar decided. "Let's talk about your hours first. You'll be guarding the pizzeria for six hours each night, from twelve o' clock midnight to six in the morning. Also, since business has been bad lately, we've had to make some budget cuts. Because of this, we can only afford a limited supply of power during the night. If you use it all up, the power will shut off and won't come back on until six. And believe me-you REALLY don't want to run out of power."

"Well guh! Then we'd be sitting in the dark!" Amy giggled lightheartedly. Elzar, however, wasn't laughing. A solemn look came over his face, quite different from his usual outgoing demeanor.

"You'll have to worry about more than the dark if the power runs out." Was all that he said. Amy was confused by this cryptic response, but she decided not to probe further, so Elzar continued explaining things. "Ahem... anyways, you guys will be staying in the security office and using the laptop in there to check the security cameras. The office has two reinforced power-lock doors, one leading into the West Hall and another leading into the East Hall. Each door has a light that can be activated with a button near the doorway, and the doors can be opened and closed with another button just above the one for the light. So yeah… that pretty much covers everything. All you need to do is monitor the cameras and ensure the safety of the restaurant's equipment and robot characters. We're not responsible for any injury or dismemberment on the job. Any questions?" Hermes raised his hand.

"Do we have to wear uniforms or anything?" He asked. Elzar shook his head.

"Nah. I used to make my guards wear them, but then... well… let's just say that the dry cleaning bills were getting too expensive and leave it at that." He replied, looking a bit uneasy. "So, which one of you is guarding tonight?"

"It's me!" Said Zoidberg as he raised his claw.

"Your shift doesn't start for another couple of hours, so you can either go home and wait or hang out here until then, maybe get some pizza or something. Employees eat here free." Naturally, Zoidberg was delighted to learn this information.

"Free pizza…" He sighed dreamily, his mouth starting to water again.

"Well, it looks like you're all set here Zoidberg." Said Professor Farnsworth. "You can tell us how the night went tomorrow at work."

"I still have to come in to work tomorrow?" Zoidberg asked dejectedly.

"Of course you do, you over-sized crab!" Hermes snapped. "We don't pay you to stay holed up in your dumpster all day!"

"You hardly even pay me at all!" Zoidberg pointed out. But both Hermes and the professor ignored him and had already started to head out. The rest of the crew said their goodbyes and followed him. Once everyone was gone, Zoidberg turned to Elzar and grinned.

"So, about that free pizza..."

* * *

><p>After several hours of gorging himself on pizza, Zoidberg was feeling great and was ready to start guarding. It was eleven fifty, and his shift began in ten minutes. The customers and staff had all gone home long ago, and the only person left was Elzar.<p>

"Hey, I'm gonna leave for the night." He said to him. "You should head off to the security office now." Zoidberg nodded.

"Alright. Goodnight!" He replied. With that, he rose from his seat and sand-crabbed off towards the security office. As he headed for the exit, Elzar paused for a moment and cast a worried glance at the robot mascots, standing motionless atop the stage. Then, he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the security office, where he could see Zoidberg sitting down at the desk through the window. Elzar sighed pitifully and continued towards the exit.

"Goodnight, lobster man. And good luck-you're gonna need it."

To be continued…

**Author's Note: This was originally going to be a oneshot, but it got too long (TheAnnoyingAlien has problems being concise lol) so I decided to make it a multi-chapter fic. Also, I'm really sorry for posting this so late (Halloween ends in just two hours lol) but I had school today and I went out trick or treating with my friends so I was kind of pressed for time. But yeah, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please leave me a review with your thoughts on the fic so far, and be sure to stay tuned for chapter two, in which we'll find out how Zoidberg's night went. So yeah... that's all for now. I hope you had a safe and fun Halloween, everybody! :)  
><strong>

**Songs Used: Eat, Fry, Love by William Shatner and John Boswell, Spooky Scary Skeletons by Andrew Gold, Five Nights at Freddy's by thelivingtombstone **

****Futurama and all related characters belong to Matt Groening and David X. Cohen****

**Five Nights at Freddy's and all related characters belong to Scott Cawthon**


End file.
